Candy Aisle
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Gillian is in need of some dessert and doesn't have any in the house.  Who does she run into when she goes out to get some?  Slight spoilers for 2x16-2x20.


Okay, I don't know how many of you like(ed) Burns. I'm guessing not too many...oh well. This is me bored on a Friday night with an idea. I wondered what it would be like if they met at a grocery store. You could really replace it with any random guy. So enjoy all. ;)

Candy Aisle

by

JustLikeGill

Gillian Foster sat on her couch, flipping through the channels. After a few, her stomche growled. "Mmm...dessert time?" She looked down at her stomache, like she was asking if that's what it wanted. She deserved some time alone with chocolate. The employee evaluations were driving her crazy this week. "Damnit." She muttered as she scrunched up her nose, remembering she hadn't bought any since her last major dessert eating night. There wasn't any in the house. She turned the TV off and grabbed her purse, slipping on a pair of shoes as she quickly walked out.

* * *

Once she pulled up she quickly walked inside, the night air chilling her. She grabbed a small cart and headed for the candy aisle first. Taking a big breath she could practically smell the sugar. She opened her eyes and started looking through the shelves. As she went to grab for sour dots, she heard wheels and footsteps behind her. She spun around instinctively, smiling when she saw him. He was tall, well, tall compaired to how short she was at 5'2". He had to be nearly 6 feet tall. The second thing she noticed was his gorgeous blue eyes. Needless to say-she thought he was very attractive, he could tell by the way she was staring. A chocolate bar finally pulled her attention away from him. They stood there in silence, both examining the world of candy before them. She gazed down at herself. 'Nice going, Gill.' She thought to herself, just now realizing she was wearing slippers, dark gray Duke sweatpants, and a tight white and blue t-shirt. The t-shirt was about the only thing helping her her out with this guy. She grabbed for a chocolate bar, trying to get her mind off him.

"Here, let me help." She heard him say from beside her. She could barely reach the candy bar. It was on the top shelf; she was short. His voice hit her like a ton of bricks. It was low, slightly rough, but smooth at the same time and most importantly, it was sexy. In an attempt to calm herself she smoothed her hands over her shirt. She just remembered she had also put her hair in a ponytail before she left-'Great'. She grabbed the candy bar from his hand, her cold fingers brushing against his warm ones.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling from the anticipation of candy.

He nodded, "Welcome." She smiled before looking up at him.

"Uhh...I don't believe I can thank you properly without knowing your name."

When she laughs lightly he knows he's never heard anything like it before and smiles at the sound of it. "David." He says sticking out his hand.

She smiles and reaches out to shake his hand. "Mine's Gillian...with a G."

"A G? That's cool. You're lucky I handed that candy bar over to you." She looks down at it in her left hand.

"Why?" she says, looking back up at him.

"I'm a sugar freak." He says and laughs. "Everybody at my job makes fun of me cause I have a slushie on my desk instead of a coffee." Her eyes widen into two round saucer like shapes.

"Me too! I LOVE slushies. Orange is my favorite." She smiles and turns to put the candy bar in her cart. When she turns back he's making the most adorable face she's ever seen on a guy. She cant help but smile at how adorable it is.

"Hmm...I think, if I had to pick, it would be blue raspberry." She watches him close his eyes and can't believe what she's seeing. An extremely attractive, sexy man who loves sweets as much as she does. And he was telling her about it. That has to be good, right? He looks like he's about to say bye and leave. She doesn't want him to leave, not yet. So she mumbles out the only thing she could think of to keep him standing there.

"So...uh, where do you work?" She looks up at him again.

"Uhh..." He breathes and tries to think of the current truth. What was his life right now? He'd had so many. "I work at a juvenille facility, Covington. I'm a psychologist."

"I'm a psychologist too." Her eyes light up.

"No way." He thinks it's a test. His boss put her here, to test how strong he was. If he would give in.

"Yes way!" Her laugh nearly knocks him off his feet. "I work at the Lightman Group."

"Oh really? I've heard a lot about them. Somebody at my job worked with Dr. Foster, said she was pretty good." He leans over and whispers slightly. "And looked good too."

Gillian blushes lightly and smirks. "Well, I hope. I try to be. I'm Dr. Gillian Foster."

He looks slightly horrified and puts his hand up, "Oh my God, I am so sorry." He knows now it's no test. She is just a gorgeous girl he happened to run into at the grocery store.

"It's alright." She laughs lightly.

He looks away to hide his embarassment. "Well at least the guy at my job was right about you looking good."

Her breath catches in the back of her throat and she smiles hugely. "Thank you."

He looks back at her again. "Welcome." He felt his heart beating heavily in his chest. She was gorgeous. The way her hair was pulled back with some loose hairs hanging down in her face. She barely had any make-up on and she was so stunning. He wanted her number...but looking at her made him forget how to ask.

"Um, so, Gillian, when are you going shopping for candy again?" He looked from the cart to her and back, over and over again.

Confusion flooded her face. "What do you mean? I'm not sure when I'll need any again. Why?" She looked around the aisle, not knowing what to say.

"I was, uh, just wondering when I could see you again."

Her smile's contagious and he starts smiling. "How about if I give you my number and we can work something out in a more, comfortable place?"

"I'd like that." He smiles and she grabs a pen out of her purse. "Do you have paper?"

He pats at the pocket on his jacket. "No..." He looks around frantically before shoving his hand out. "Write it on my hand."

She laughs adorably and scrawls the numbers out perfectly, her numbers slightly bubbled. At the bottom she puts her name, then dots her i's with small bubbles. "Here...call me whenever. But if I don't answer, I'm working. I work crazy hours. It all depends on the case I'm working." She smiles and nods. "But still call, okay?"

"I will." He smiles again and grabs for the sour dots she had been eyeing and puts them in his cart along with some other candy. "I'll give you a call."

She nods after he smiles and starts walking away.

* * *

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" She picks up the phone from her desk, frowning at the strange number.

"Gillian?" She hears through the phone and knows instantly who it is, David, from the candy aisle. "It's David. I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"Hi!" It was nearly impossible for her to contain her excitement. "I've got some paperwork to do, then you can pick me up. How's an hour sound? I should be done by then."

He smiles and has no idea she can hear it through the phone. "Yeah, sounds good. Should I find my way there?"

She laughs. "Drive down 14th St. NW, you can't miss it. It's a huge glass building. Part of it goes over the road. And The Lightman Group's on the fifth floor. Just tell the receptionist you're here to see me and she'll bring you back." She smiles and clicks his name on the document she's typing, then giggles lightly to herselft before backspacing it.

"Sounds good. I'll be there. Bye." He clicks the end button and puts his phone in the center console.

Her mind's going in about a million places thinking about their date, but she knows she has to get this evaluation done before he gets there. She sets her mind on the papers she's using to write the evaluation and before she knows it an hour has gone by and she saves it in the computer to have Cal sign tomorrow. Anna comes in saying a "David Burns is there to see her". Gillian smiles and asks her to send him back. When Anna leaves to send him to her office she shuts down her computer and grabs for her purse.

He peeks around the corner and sees her sitting at the desk and smiles, holding a small vase of flowers and the box of sour dots. "Brought these for you."

"Thanks. Here," She stands up and holds out her hands. "I'll put them on the desk." She sets them on the edge of her desk, the only open room thanks to the latest evaluations.

"You ready to go?" He asks as he tries to tear his gaze from her dress. "You look great." He adds.

"I'm very ready. And thank you." She laughs and grabs his arm, pulling him out of her office. "Where are we off too?...

* * *

Laying in bed next to him, six months later, she never would've thought she could meet such an amazing guy in the grocery store-the candy aisle. The candy aisle, that should've been a hint right there.


End file.
